


1942 ✩ captain america fan-fic

by rnythingale



Series: ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴀɪɴ ᴀᴍᴇʀɪᴄᴀ [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnythingale/pseuds/rnythingale
Summary: ❝ 𝐢'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐚 𝐩𝐬𝐲𝐜𝐡𝐨 ❞There was an idea, by the sciences of limitation, that there will be a creation of an age that deemed impossible. They subdued these findings to the niche of people whom they can trust, and Steve Rogers, a scrawny young man who devoted his life to protect the country from a war to come, is the one man that SHIELD trusts the most. However, there is another being that could come in handy, and it seems like the old-fashioned cohort would not be ready for them.
Relationships: Captain America & Original Female Character(s), Captain America / Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers / Original Female Character(s)
Series: ᴄᴀᴘᴛᴀɪɴ ᴀᴍᴇʀɪᴄᴀ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876381





	1. 𝖕𝖗𝖔𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖚𝖊

**ANNA ROSALIND** stares outside of the window of her bedroom. She glares, with looming curiosity and jealousy, of her older brother playing with his best boons using their makeshift wooden swords. Her brother's capability of having friends is far much better than her's, as she's often the shadow of her brother — the 'loser' of the family. She sits on the window seat, her pillow against her lower abdomen as she sighs, tightening her grip of the pillow.

Her growing jealousy overwhelms her thoughts and those horrible voices start to overcome her thinking process. ' _You're no good of a daughter_ ,' The voice says. ' _You're a disappointment to your father and mother, and to every women-kind that exists in this world_ ,' The voice leaves snarky laughter with a horrible thought and Anna, can't help herself, cries. She cups her ears as the voice multiplies by ten, twenty, or more as she can hear nothing but how she is a pathetic child. 

"Anna," 

She heaves a breath, looking up at her mother, who is smiling with a tint of worry in the voice. Her mother places a hand against Anna's shoulder. "Are you alright, my sweet angel?"

Anna blinks her tears away and wipes it with her fingers, gentle against the lids of her eyes as her mother's taught her that rubbing it only ruins the skin of it. She sighs, looking outside of the window with a frown so evident. "Brother won't let me play with him and his friends," She sighs. "He says that I don't have the imaginative capacity as them. They're playing pirates, while I... I should play tea party,"

"Oh, Anna," Her mother places Anna onto her lap, stroking her cinnamon brown hair with such loving audacity. "Your brother knows _nothing_ about us. He thinks like your father — girls will _never_ be somewhere except for housewives, but we are much more than that, you see?" She brushes her calloused thumb against Anna's cheek, wiping away the bittersweet tear. "We are beautiful, inside and out; strong, like the mighty Goddess Athena; and we're something that your father would never believe us when we say,"

"We are smart?" Anna asks.

Her mother smiles. "See? You are smart enough to piece together my thoughts," She places a sweet kiss against Anna's forehead. "What do you want to be in the future, Anna?"

"Not a housewife," Anna smiles, thinking about the future with hope.

" _Exactly_ ," Her mother chuckles. 

Anna looks outside the window with a determined complexion. "I want to be better than brother,"


	2. I

* * *

**ANNA ROSALIND** exits her luxurious bathtub whilst grabbing the folded towel on the counter by the sink, wrapping it around her torso so it can dry while she preps her face with necessary facial soap to cleanse the dirt out of her pores. She gently exfoliates her skin, next, before moisturising it. Furthermore, she squeezes a hefty amount of toothpaste onto her toothbrush, reenacting her formulae to rid of the cavities stuck to her morning breath. 

Today's the day.

The day where her mother introduces her to _the_ man of her dreams. Granted that she's only eighteen and the men he's gathered are above twenty, she finds no problem in it. Her father, however, seems uneasy about this whole charade of a bachelorette. Her mother insists that it's good for the family _if_ they were to find the closest of the closest to their's and that instantly changes her father's thoughts on this. Her father hugged her once Anna relieved herself of all emotions that her father's now jumped onto the bandwagon. 

As Anna walks out of her room to her walk-in closet (show-casing herself of all the trending clothes and dresses that her mother's shopped with her not too long ago), a soft knock lays upon the wooden frame of the door. Anna opens it with a reveal of her sweet, sweet mother that has a large, ear-to-ear cherry-red lipped smile. Although the party is not until another two hours, her mother has _always_ been the one to be the early bird while her father is the fashionably late diva. 

"You look as pristine as the day I gave birth to you," Her mother comments, hugging Anna with one arm and gently kisses her on the temple. "Are you excited, my angel? I have invited all my friends, and your father's too, to this party. Promise me that you trust me with my choices?" She asks Anna while holding one of her free hands. Anna nods, smiling a little, and her mother sighs in relief. "If you do not find a man by the end of the night, I won't be mad, alright?"

"Mother, it is fine," Anna chuckles. "I'm quite jealous of my friends from school..." 

"But why?" 

"At this day and age, it seems 'high school sweethearts' are a thing and some of my friends are already engaged," Anna softly runs her slender, linen white fingers down a baby pink floral dress that has long sleeves up to her elbow and the skirt falling to her shins. "How am I unlucky to not find a man as early as them? Mother, you and father were high school sweethearts... I've always dreamt about having a relationship like you,"

"No, what you've always dreamt is passing your exams with flying colours, and look where it got you, sweetheart," Her mother sits Anna down onto the end of her queen-sized bed and she runs her fingers through Anna's damp hair. "You were offered a scholarship to Cambridge at a _very_ young age and your brother was accepted into his choice of school after passing his college exams during his highschool years. For Heaven's sake, you've graduated on the top of your class, Anna,"

"But, mother," Anna seems unsatisfied with her mother's reasoning. "I am eighteen and I feel like I should be engaged at this point,"

"There is no need to rush in marriage, my sweetheart. Marriage is when you're ready,"

"I _am_ ready!" 

"When you're ready financially, mentally, physically and emotionally," Anna's mother hugs her tightly, rubbing her back. "It's never easy to be married, regardless with or without love. Do you think that I completely fell head over heels for your father throughout our pre-marital relationship? We had our constant fights, but... my gut told me that I was ready. Hence, I had you and your brother, and I will _never_ regret that,"

"...Thank you," Anna sighs into her mother's shoulder. 

"Now, get ready, Anna," Her mother pulls away. "I'm sure the catering company has arrived,"

Anna dries her hair with warmth from her cutting-edge hair dryer while sitting in front of her vanity mirror. She looks at herself. Beauty as it may be, she still looks very damn tired from her constant all-nighters for exams before and she's always attempted to rejuvenate and hide all the evidence written on the wall, but alas, she seems as drunken as she was in university — stupid enough to let an exam worry her _that_ much when she knew well enough that she could pass it. She did. 

She applies a touch of makeup onto her face and grabs a hairband to pull behind her cinnamon brown hair and heaves a breath. ' _You can do this, Anna,_ ' She thinks, shutting her eyes with the ball of air remaining in her chest. As she's in the process of exhaling, she's jolted in her seat when a roar of laughter breaks from downstairs, and Anna can recognise that it's her father and mother's friends that have arrived. 

Exiting her room, she bumps into her brother, who's wearing a black-tie accompanying his grey suit. "Have you checked yourself in the mirror?" Her brother scoffs. 

"Yes, and I assumed _you_ have?" Anna refrains from rolling her eyes. 

"Of course," Her brother runs his hand against his sleek, onyx hair with a smile. "I look dashing as ever. Did mother say anything about her having friends with daughters?"

"Today is _my_ day!" Anna slaps her brother's arm. 

"Who's the narcissist now?!" Her brother protects himself. 

They both descend the stairs and the room's filled with people they scarcely or can recognise. Anna and her brother stand on the last step of the stairs, gulping their anxiety. Although her brother's used to the attention (and her being in his shadow constantly), he can get anxious at parties like these. Of course, they're born into the royal scenes of scientists and artists galore, but they've never tried to mingle without their parents around.

"Erasmus, darling!" They can hear their mother call one of her best friends from university. "Meet my children, Anna and-"

"Narcissus," Anna interjects, smiling although having had her toe stepped on by her brother. "Shame, isn't it? Since he was a child, he was highly addicted to his looks the moment he opened his eyes and saw himself through the mirror," 

Mr Erasmus laughs. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Anna, Narcissus," He nods, looking over his shoulder and calls over someone with a gesture of a hand. "Meet my son, Emmett Ford," As he introduces his kin, the male being approaches them with a soft smile and instantly did Emmett and Anna's eyes connect. "If I am not mistaken, Katherine," Erasmus looks at their mother, Katherine Quinn, with a smile. "My son attends the same school as Anna,"

"Cambridge?" Anna asks politely.

"Ah, yes!" 

"Anna Rosalind, yes?" Emmett asks. "I've heard about you a lot. The stories of the wunderkind of this family — the tales of how _smart_ you are,"

"Is that what you told everyone?" Her brother squints his eyes at Anna, who shakes her head.

"It is what the people want to believe, son," Katherine sighs, looking at a direction. "Ah, yes, sorry, Douglas is calling me,"

Anna's left with Emmett, who sips his champagne. 


End file.
